


Loki and Thor - The Edda of Ages

by MarnieSoane



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, I mean really, Loki's Sweet Really, M/M, Marriage, Matchmaking, Multi, Odin's A+ Parenting, Pranks, very explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnieSoane/pseuds/MarnieSoane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Loki Laufeyson and Thor Odinson, who realise their feelings after far too many millennia to count and their journey of discovery of eachother.</p><p>*Set after AA and before TDW*<br/>*Written in conjunction with my now very good friend Erin, and is ongoing, so hopefully a lot of chapters to be updated :) *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki, Why Is The Man Of Iron A Woman?

‘Loki, why is the Man of Iron a woman? TO’  
‘It worked then? LL’  
‘Loki! Change him back. TO’  
‘Why not? It’s fun to watch him squirm. LL’  
‘Not when you have to hear it. Loki, I’m telling you for the last time. Change him back. TO’  
‘No. It will teach him a lesson - how people treat women over men. Might make him better towards women. LL’  
‘He is fine towards women. TO’  
‘He sleeps with them, then never talks to them again. LL’  
‘I did the same in my youth. TO’  
‘But you grew up. He hasn’t. LL’  
‘He has. You would’ve noticed if you were around… Where have you been? You ran off rather fast… TO'  
‘I’ve been busy. LL’  
‘With what? Are you in trouble, Loki? TO’  
‘Am I ever not in trouble? LL’  
‘I’m serious, Loki. Do you require assistance? TO’  
‘No. No. I’m fine. It’s nothing I can’t handle. LL’  
‘You sure? I’m happy to help. TO’  
‘I’m fine, Thor. LL’  
‘Loki. Please, allow me to help if possible. TO’  
‘I can handle it, okay? There’s nothing to worry about. I’ll change Tony back if you want me to. LL’  
‘I always worry, Loki, and please do. TO’  
‘There. He should be back to normal. LL’  
‘He is. Also he is praising you and cursing you. It’s quite comical. TO’  
‘Film it for me. I’d like to watch it when I come back. LL’  
‘I am. You will definitely laugh, my lo… Brother. TO’  
‘What were you going to call me? LL’  
‘Nothing. TO’  
‘You said ‘my lo...’. I don’t think it was going to be ‘my Loki’. LL’  
‘It could have but I changed it to brother. TO’  
‘I don’t believe you. LL’  
‘Tell me where you have been and I will tell you what I was going to say. TO’  
‘I’ve been off Asgard. Not even on Midgard. Now, tell me. LL’  
‘That doesn’t count. TO’  
‘It does. I’ve told you. You didn’t ask for specifics. LL’  
‘Fine. I was going to call you something special. TO’  
‘Which is? LL’  
‘Tell me where you have been. Specifically. TO’  
‘You tell me first. LL’  
‘Nay. I asked first. TO’  
‘Arse. I’ve been with… associates. LL’  
‘I asked for specifics. TO’  
‘I have been making deals and agreements on Jotunheim. Better? LL’  
‘A little. I was going to call you a term of endearment. TO’  
‘Which was? LL’  
‘What deals and agreements? TO’  
‘Peace. What were you going to call me? LL’  
‘Love. I was going to call you love. TO’  
‘Loki? TO’  
‘Yes… I got your message. LL’  
‘I am sorry if you think me ill in the head. Being in love with you all. TO’  
‘It’s fine. I just didn’t expect it. And I haven’t heard it in a while… LL’  
‘I know… And I am sorry. TO’  
‘I haven’t been the most loyal of subjects to the AllFather, have I? LL’  
‘Nay, but it does not change the way I feel. TO’  
‘You still love me? LL’  
‘With all my heart. TO’  
‘You know that I’m not actually your brother. LL’  
‘I know. Father told me of your true parentage. TO’  
‘Then there would be nothing wrong, would there? LL’  
‘Nay there wouldn’t… If you wish to have me. TO’  
‘We could… give it a go. I mean, you must be one of the few people who still like me. LL’  
‘I would… like that. Very very much. TO’  
‘Yes? I could visit your tower, but I’m afraid that there might be some… security features. LL’  
‘Yes and please do. I will explain what is happening. TO’  
‘Alright. How soon would you like me to visit? LL’  
‘Whenever you have a free moment. I’m wishing to see you very much… TO’  
‘I can arrive as soon as you clear it. LL’  
‘All clear. They may be a little defensive at first, but you can always leave if you feel threatened. TO’  
‘Thank you. Be there soon. LL’  
‘Until then, my love. TO’  
‘Until then, Thor. LL’  
‘I hope I used that right. TO’  
‘You did. Don’t worry. Whatever you put I will figure out what you mean by it. LL’  
‘Good. I’m glad you understood. TO’  
‘Ill always understand you. LL’  
‘I’m glad. TO’  
‘Me too. LL’  
‘Please watch out for the front door. Clint rigged it with a bucket of water. TO’

~~~~~

Loki smiled a little at the last message, landing on Midgard in his ‘normal’ suit, wandering slowly towards the door. He opened the door carefully, using his magic to make sure that the bucket wouldn’t become a problem, and resettled it once he was safely inside. he pressed the button on the lift, waiting for it to pick him up.  
Thor heard the elevator being called and he grew nervous. He had on ‘regular’ clothes and hoped he looked decent enough for his beloved. He waited on a chair near the elevator and tapped his knee.  
As he stood while ascending, Loki leant into the corner, partly out of exhaustion from days of bargaining with his own kind on Jotunheim… He pressed the button for the main accepting floor and waited, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. He hoped that his eyes didn’t look as ringed as he thought they looked. It wouldn’t do any good for Thor to be worrying about him… As he sighed the doors opened and he stepped into the room.  
Thor saw him, and stood. “Loki.” He smiled as he got up and went over to his beloved. “You look tired.”  
There came a weak smile in return. “Yes. I am. Making agreements and settling old scores is not easy work.”  
“You need to rest, Loki. Please let me take you to my room and let you rest.” Thor said as he cupped Loki’s cheek.  
Loki’s eyes closed briefly as he leant into the touch, his fatigue becoming a big problem for him. “Alright."  
Thor nodded, and took Loki to the elevator, and pressed the button to his floor. “How is Jotunheim?”  
“Cold and desolate, as it always was. Blyeistr is doing well. He’s ensuring all laws are kept to, and all rebels are controlled.” He leant against the wall, feeling the fuzziness of sleep taking over slowly. “And not by force. He’s reasoning. I’m proud of them.”  
“I’m impressed. Maybe Asgard can finally talk peace with Jotunheim.” Thor said softly. The elevator dinged and Thor picked up Loki bridal style.  
“Thor…” Loki chuckled lightly, even now being impressed by his strength and wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck.  
“You’re exhausted. You deserve to be carried.” Thor smiled happily.  
Loki chuckled again, shaking his head lightly at how… right he was. He’d never had a chance to stop, and now that he did, he began to feel the tiredness much more.  
Thor laid Loki down on his bed, and tucked him in. “Sleep well, my love.”  
“Thank you.” Came the sleepy reply, with a little shuffling and settling.  
Thor kissed his forehead, and kept close. He ran his finger’s through the black hair.  
“Why’d you stop?” Loki mumbled, his face half-buried in the pillows, eyes closed.  
Thor just smiled, and went back to stroking Loki’s hair.  
He smiled a little, happy to get his way. “Get in with me? I know you want to…”  
Thor chuckled, and crawled into the bed. He held Loki close and sighed quietly.  
Loki smiled, shuffling so that he could lie his head on Thor’s chest.  
The blonde let him lie there, and tried to calm his heart down.  
After a few minutes a light snoring and the sound of deep breathing came from the blackhaired figure.  
Thor smiled and closed his eyes after Loki fell asleep. He cuddled Loki close and sighed.


	2. Perfect, Just Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few minutes a light snoring and the sound of deep breathing came from the blackhaired figure.  
>  Thor smiled and closed his eyes after Loki fell asleep. He cuddled Loki close and sighed.

Loki slept long and dreamlessly from the lack of sleep he had endured, only twitching slightly in his sleep when there were noises in the tower.  
Thor woke up and went to investigate the noises. He kissed Loki's cheek as he left the bed. He went back to the communal room and sighed as Clint and Tony were fighting.  
Loki rubbed his face a little as he slowly crawled out of sleep, not keen to wake up earlier than 9 30 or too quickly. "Thor?" Was the first word he spoke.  
Thor broke up the fight between the teammates and sighed. Jarvis alerted Thor that Loki was awake and he rushed back to his room.  
He sat up, smiling a little. "You didn't even take my tie off."  
“I’m sorry.” Thor smiled and he crawled back into bed.  
"I don't mind. I just found it a little odd that you didn't undress me last night..." He sighed lightly. "Also, who was arguing?"  
"You needed rest badly and Tony and Clint were fighting... As usual." Thor said a little annoyed but not with Loki.  
"They fight? I thought they would get on well..." Loki mused, leaning onto his chest.  
"Tis over petty stuff mostly, but they are amusing once on in a while." Thor smiled as he held Loki close.  
He hummed in reply, determined to stay awake but feeling slightly fuzzy still.  
Thor hummed. "Rest more Loki. I know you must be tired still."  
"I'm fine. Just a bit sleep fuzzy. That's all." Loki snuggled closer.  
Thor just nodded and held Loki closer. "How long?"  
"How long for what?" Loki mumbled into his chest.  
"How long have you had feelings for me?" Thor asked quietly.  
Loki swallowed, sitting up, and hugging his knees. "Um... I'm not entirely sure I can pinpoint it.”  
"Tis alright I was just curious. I'll leave you be if you wish." Thor said as he got out of the bed.  
"No." He said quickly, looking up at him, then carried on softer. "No. Stay, if you'd like."  
Thor came back and sat on the bed next to Loki. "You're beautiful." He said softly.  
Loki looked back into his eyes. "So are you. But in a different way. You're all... Muscley."  
Thor chuckled and nervously played with the braid in his hair.  
Loki smiled briefly. "How's ho -... Asgard?"  
"Asgard is still your home Loki. And she is fine. Just a little boring honestly." Thor said honestly.  
"So you came back to Midgard?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow.  
“I was called on by the Avengers.” Thor said.  
"And now you live in the tower..."  
“For the moment, yes.”  
"I'm glad to be back with you... Off Jotunheim and away from the snow."  
"I am as well. Frost is fine but warmth and sunshine is a bit better." Thor hummed.  
"Sounds like us. I'm the frost, you're the sunshine." He chuckled slightly.  
Technically lightning." Thor chuckled.  
"But still... You're far more enlightening than me." Loki stood up off the bed, smiling.  
Thor smiled and stood opposite the bed from Loki.  
"How long?" He asked, copying Thor's earlier tone.  
“Since we were children.”  
Loki smiled a little at the ground. "That long?"  
"Of course. You have been the driving factor of my life for eons. But now... You are the only thing I want most in life." Thor said sheepishly.  
Loki glanced up at him, a slightly wider smile on his face. He stepped towards him slowly, stopping a few feet away. "Even when I was at my darkest? It must've been near on impossible to love me, even care for me at all..."  
"Nay. That's when I loved you the hardest. I knew there must have been something I had done. That's why I reached so hard for you." Thor said.  
Green eyes flicked up, searching blue. "It was nothing you had done. It was all Odin. He was the one who, in essence, caused that trouble."  
"Father? What had he done?" Thor questioned as he took Loki's hand.  
"He hid my true identity for all those years. He his me from my true self. If he had told me from the beginning..." He swallowed thickly, not acting on Thor's hand, only holding it back.  
"Then what?" He asked softly.  
"Then I may have acted sooner. For us." He sighed lightly, looking at their hands.  
"Oh Loki... I wouldn't have cares if we were brothers or not. I just wanted you."  
“What if we had created a child?”  
"Then we would love the child and let him or her flourish." Thor smiled.  
Loki grinned. "I... I love you, Thor." He said quietly.  
“I love you Loki.” Thor beamed.  
Loki chuckled. “I never thought I would say it like that.”  
“Why?”  
"Anything is possible Loki." Thor said as he brought himself closer to Loki. He let their fingers intertwine and he smiled.  
Loki smiled up at him. "Indeed it is. Even the most surprising."  
Thor smiled and gently kissed Loki's cheek, who closed his eyes, grinning, and blushed a little.  
Thor kissed his other cheek and blushed himself.  
Loki smiled, chuckling quietly, and kissed him properly.  
Thor gasped for a moment before kissing Loki back lovingly.  
Loki chuckled, pulling away a little to breathe, resting his head against the others’.  
Thor rested his head and smiled happily.  
"Unexpected things..." Loki whispered quietly.  
Thor smiled and hummed in agreement,  
"Are you alright?" He asked softly.  
"Perfect just perfect." Thor smiled brightly.  
"Good." He smiled back. "I'm perfect too. First time in a while..."  
"I'm thankful I could do at least that much for you." Thor said as he played with Loki's hair.  
"Wait." Loki said, beginning to worry a bit about something. "What about Jane?"  
“What about her?”  
"Are you not with her anymore? I don't wish to become your... Bit on the side."  
"Oh Loki. Lady Jane has found love with another man. We are no longer lovers. You are my one and only."  
“I’m glad.” Loki said, leaning into Thor’s chest.


	3. They Think You're Here For Peace Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Loki. Lady Jane has found love with another man. We are no longer lovers. You are my one and only."  
> “I’m glad.” Loki said, leaning into Thor’s chest.

Thor held Loki close and smiled.  
“Have you told them why I am here?” Loki asked.  
“Yes. They think you are here for peace talks.”  
“Which is true. it isn’t a lie.”  
“Nay, but kissing you and professing my love isn’t really peace talks.”  
“It is between us. It means that I will never attack where you are again. That is peace, is it not?”  
“It is.” Thor said as he stroked Loki’s cheek.  
He smiled up, flushing a little pinker.  
“Beautiful.” Thor murmured.  
“What?” Loki looked away, a little embarrassed.  
“You look beautiful as always…”  
“And you look handsome as always.”  
“Flattery gets you very far.” Thor chuckled and kissed Loki gently.  
He smiled into it, sliding his hands up Thor’s chest, over his shoulders and behind his neck.  
Thor hummed into the kiss and trailed down Loki’s back until his hands were on his hips.  
Loki stood up higher onto his tip toes and twisted a hand into Thor’s golden locks, pulling slightly more pressure into the kiss.  
Thor pressed their bodies closer and gripped Loki’s hips a little tighter.  
Loki broke the kiss only for a moment to ask “Do you want this? Really want this?” before going back into it, with a little less fervour.  
“Yes. I have never wanted something more in my life than you." Thor said as he kissed back.  
Loki slid his hands over his chest, linking them behind Thor's head.  
Thor put both his hands on Loki's waist and pulled him closer.  
Loki gasped into his mouth a little, a bit surprised that he could get closer.  
Thor broke the kiss for a moment. "Is this alright?" he panted  
"yes. More than, it's incredible..." He took deep breaths. "I don't know why that earth woman would ever leave you for anyone else."  
"She knew of my love for you and found a lovely doctor to be with." Thor said  
Loki hummed, thankful that he hadn't been a direct reason for their breakup. "You told her?"  
"I screamed your name during love making." Thor said quickly and honestly.  
Loki laughed, resting his head on Thor's shoulder.  
Thor was beet red and trying not to be embarrassed.  
He pulled back grinning and gently palmed Thor's cheek.  
Thor finally began to calm down and he kissed Loki's temple  
"That's very beautiful you know..."  
"What is?"  
"That admission." Loki chuckled. "So you really shouted out my name?"  
"Yes I did." Thor confirmed.  
"That's too cute." Loki grinned.  
"You are." Thor smiled.  
"I'm not cure. I'm devilishly handsome."  
"You're both."  
Loki rolled his eyes. "Thanks."  
"Welcome." Thor smiled.  
"Hm... I'm kind of hungry..."  
"Come, lets go to the kitchen. Steven is cooking and he always makes a feast." Thor smiled as he took Loki's hand and led them out.  
He followed, but somewhat reluctantly. "But... They'll still not like me. They'll hold everything against me..."  
"So let them. They will understand after they hear our situation. If not then I shall leave the team."  
"No. I can't force you to do that. They're your friends... And you need to protect the planet from more dangerous things than me."  
"I still will, but not as part of the Avengers."  
Loki sighed gently. "Okay."  
Thor held Loki close and went to the elevator and down to the communal floor.  
Loki hugged close, slightly worried about their reactions.  
The team was already assembled and waited for Steve to finish up. "Hello friends. You remember Loki." Thor said happily.  
He shrunk slightly behind him, completely different to the person who tried to take New York by force.  
The team looked at Loki and frowned. Clint didn't even look at Loki. Steve decided to be the good one like usual. "Hi Loki. How are you?"

"I'm... Fine, thank you Rogers. And yourself?" He asked, still a little worried but slightly more confident that they hadn't jumped him the moment they saw him. "Pretty good, thanks for asking." Steve smiled and put the potatoes on the table.  
"Joining us for dinner?" Bruce asked.  
"Yes... If that's okay." Loki attempted a weak smile, not easily forgetting the last time he'd seen the doctor.  
"Of course." Bruce nodded and went back to the meal.  
Steve gestured to the seats and Thor took the one by Clint.  
Loki smiled weakly, but slightly stronger than before as he took the seat opposite Thor. "Thank you."  
Tony and Natasha were silently accepting of Loki being there. However, Clint was a ticking time bomb.


	4. "What A Load Of Bullshit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe you and I forgive you." Steve said as he put a hand on his shoulder.  
> "Thank you, Steve. I see why all of those people would follow you into battle." 
> 
> \------
> 
> Hello everyone!  
> I'm back. University has been mad... I've only just had time to do my own thing and start editing my old conversations with Erin again, so new chapters are going to be uploaded. :) I have a month off to get as much edited and uploaded as possible to try and keep up in the future.
> 
> Love,  
> M xx

Loki swallowed, not liking the degree of tension. "I'll take this chance to apologise for everything I've ever done. I'm here for peace talks, and I've had a hard time winning back the trust from any of the Nine's leaders. Your planet is the one that I most regret attempting to overthrow. So many people..."  
Clint tensed then stood up. "What a load of bullshit." He said lowly as he stood up and walked away.  
Loki's eyes didn't linger on him long, except swivelling to look down at his hands that were lying in the table in front of him.  
Natasha got up to go talk to him and Thor went over to Loki.  
"It was sincere." Thor said as he kissed Loki's cheek.  
Loki struggled to gain even a tiny glimmer of a smile. "He hates me." He whispered. He could swear that he heard a 'damn right I do' come back in an answer to him.  
“No one asked you Clint." Steve yelled. "Sorry about him. He still doesn't like the fact that he was hypnotized." Steve said a little sadly.  
"No, that's understandable." He swallowed thickly. "Maybe coming back wasn't the best idea."  
"Loki all you can do is apologize for your past and hope they forgive you. I do. I forgive you for trying to take Midgard." Thor said.  
"Thank you... But I fear everyone else with have a much harder struggle with accepting that I have changed."  
"I believe you and I forgive you." Steve said as he put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you, Steve. I see why all of those people would follow you into battle." He smiled at him, thankful that he had one friend in the team.  
"Thanks Loki." Steve smiled.  
Thor smiled happily and nuzzled Loki's cheek.  
"What about you Tony? Bruce?"  
Loki looked over at them nervously, unsure as to whether they were to agree with Steve and Thor, or to join team Barton, and be completely against him.  
"As long as he doesn't blow up the planet... I'm fine with it. Just don't make me angry." Bruce said with a little shrug.  
"Look, Reindeer Games, I know Thor wants you here, and you're pretty much here for the greater good of everyone. And that you're here for peace talks and shit..." Tony took a deep breath. "Fine. Stay. We've got the space."  
Loki breathed out a big sigh of relief that Tony wasn't going to kick him out completely.  
Steve and Thor smiled happily. Thor hugged both Bruce and Tony tightly. "My friends thank you so much for this."  
Loki chuckled gently, having forgotten his 'brother's' enthusiasm for life and everything.  
After the awkward hugs, Thor turned and pulled Loki into his arms gently, who hugged back, relieved that he had been accepted.  
Thor smiled and kept Loki close.  
"I love you." The younger whispered.  
"I love you more." Thor said softly.  
"I kind of believe that... You risked everything for me..."  
"I do it again just to be with you."   
He smiled, and kissed his cheek.  
Thor smiled and kissed Loki gently.  
He blushed lightly, and pulled away, a little embarrassed by the public display of affection.  
Thor just smiled and kept Loki close.  
"So you two are... Together?" Steve asked.  
"Um... Yes, you could put it like that." Loki hid his face in Thor's neck.  
Steve nodded and just smiled. He looked at Tony, who wasn't paying attention, longingly before smiling back at the couple.  
Loki caught this look, and glanced back at him, smiling reassuringly.  
Steve blushed a little and just let them be. "Oh, please eat. I made enough for everyone."  
"Thank you." He smiled, taking Thor's hand much to his own surprise.  
Thor kissed it gently and sat back down. He took some food for himself before beginning to eat.  
Loki smiled, pulling a chair up next to him using his magic, and sat.  
"Wow." Steve smiled as he saw the magic. He sat next to Tony and marveled as he began to eat his chicken.  
"I'm assuming that's a good 'wow', Captain." He smiled at him, nicking pieces from Thor's plate with his fork.  
"Yeah of course. It's pretty cool what you can do." Steve smiled.   
Thor nicked his food back and chuckled.  
Loki playfully glared at Thor, before turning his attention back to Steve. "Maybe I can test your seidr someday. See if I can teach someone some magic."  
Thor just smiled and kept eating. "Yeah that would be cool. Thanks Loki."  
"Least I can do." He pulled his plate over to his place, and put a small amount on his plate.  
Steve smiled and continued to eat. Thor smiled and took a bite from Loki's plate.  
"If I'm not allowed to take from yours, you're not allowed to take from mine." He said, feeling a little childish, but knowing he needed to reprimand him.  
Thor just laughed and put his own piece onto Loki's plate. "There now we are even."  
He shook his head softly with a small smile. "Oh, love..."  
Thor leaned over and gently kissed Loki's cheek, who blushed lightly, but took another bite of food.  
Thor smiled and kept eating. Steve smiled but then sighed softly.  
Loki finished his plate quickly, and sat back a bit, finished.  
Thor had two plates before stopping. He helped Steve clear the dishes and dried them with the Captain.  
Loki smiled after him, then wandered out into the living room where everyone else was.  
Thor wandered into the living room with Steve and he sat next to Loki.  
Loki smiled at them both, then curled up next to Thor, snuggling into his shoulder.  
Thor kissed Loki's forehead and snuggled back.  
Loki smiled, settling in to watch the activities of the others.  
Steve and Tony were chatting and Bruce was working on the Stark tablet. Thor held Loki close and smiled.  
Loki smiled, closing his eyes and 'feeling' for the other people's seidrs. Tony's was almost non-existent, possibly from the arc reactor. Bruce... Again, almost nothing. Probably from the radiation. Thor's was a normal Asgardian's size. And Steve... His could be worked on. It was bigger than a normal Midgardian's, but not as potent as his own. Yes, he could definitely be taught something. Loki grinned.  
"You're scaring me what are you doing?" Tony asked as he looked at Loki.   
Loki chuckled, and opened his eyes. "You remember what we conversed about earlier, captain?"  
"Yes, I do... Can I actually do magic?" Steve said excitedly.   
Loki chuckled again. "Yes. I can show you the basics at least. Your seidr is stronger than a usual person's, and this may make it possible."  
"Wow... That's amazing that's for thanks showing me." Steve smiled. Thor smiled "You will be a natural Captain."  
"It won't be easy. It may take a while for it to work in the way you wish, but hopefully I can teach you well."  
Steve just nodded and Tony looked a little pissed. "What happens if he gets hurts?"   
"My brother knows how to control his magic. He can teach Steven."  
"I'll be careful. I can limit your magic so you don't injure yourself through overworking it."  
Tony still didn't look impressed. Thor gave Tony a look that was shrugged off.  
Loki yawned a little. "Do you mind if we start tomorrow? I'm still a little tired."  
"Yeah no problem Loki." Steve said as he picked up his book and smiled.  
He smiled a little, happy to be fitting in already. "Can I go to bed?" He asked Thor softly.  
"Of course, my love. I will be with you shortly." He said as he released Loki from his grip.  
He smiled, getting up, and giving him a quick kiss.  
Thor kissed back happily and then sat back down. He watched Loki walk away before looking down the hall. Thor got up and went to talk to Clint.  
Loki paused at the lift door, taking the small time to take several deep breaths.  
Thor found Clint and Natasha and looked at them. "I wish to know why you won't forgive Loki? He clearly is sorry and just wants to be happy and forgiven."  
"He killed 80 people in 2 days. Isn't that reason enough?" Clint argued, his brow furrowing deeper.  
"Also, he's the trickster god of lies. How do we know he wouldn't try to dupe us again?" Tasha joined in.  
"He is sincere. I know him and he is telling the truth." Thor said firmly.   
She hummed, not entirely convinced. She stood her ground, while Clint walked away. "I'll be up in my 'nest' if you want me." He called back.  
Loki took a deep sigh, closing his eyes and leaning into the cold metal that was either side of the lift doors.  
Thor sighed at Clint but then looked at Natasha. "He has changed. He loves me and he won't hurt me or anyone I know."  
"We're trusting your better judgement, Thor. If you believe he has changed..." She looked at him. "Then we trust you. He just needs a chance to prove himself, and to prove you right, then I'm sure everyone will be open.”  
Thor nodded and hugged Natasha. "Thank you, my friend."  
She hugged gently back, always slightly overcome by how large the god was.  
He pulled back and smiled. "You are a wonderful woman Natasha."  
"Thank you?" She said, half questioning. "Go. Go to Loki. He needs you right now, I'm sure."  
Thor just nodded and left for his bedroom. Once there he knocked on the door. "May I come in Loki?"  
"Yes, of course. Why would the answer ever be no?" He smiled to himself, pulling the covers up to his chin.  
Thor came in and looked at Loki with a tilted head. "Why are the sheets to your chin? Are you feeling ill?"  
"No." He said with a chuckle. "I'm just snuggled in like a... Burrito, is it?"  
"I believe that is the term. Shall I leave you be or do you wish for company?" Thor asked as he leaned against the door frame.  
"Company would be nice." He smiled as he pulled off his tie, and hung it on the bedpost.  
Thor smiled and took off his shirt before climbing on top of the blankets on his stomach. He sighed and nuzzled the pillow before looking at Loki.  
Loki smirked. "You can come under the covers if you want."  
Thor nodded and got up. He pulled back the sheets and climbed in quickly to keep Loki's heat in.  
Loki chuckled, then snuggled into his chest when he was lying down.  
Thor held Loki close and soothingly rubbed his back.  
Loki relaxed into him. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"  
"No I'm free. What did you have in mind?"  
He chuckled in reply. "Many things."  
"Like what?" Thor chuckled  
"You'll find out tomorrow." He sighed happily.  
Thor just chuckled and laughed softly. "Alright. I look forward to it love."  
He smiled, and nodded. "Sleep now?"  
"Yes. You can sleep whenever you want Loki. I'm not going to say no." Thor said as he ran his fingers through the raven locks.  
He smiled, resting his head on Thor's chest, and nearly purred in happiness.  
Thor smiled and let his hand run through Loki's hair as he watched his love close his eyes and sleep.  
He smiled, snuggling in, and breathing softly.  
Thor stayed awake for a while longer just touching and feeling Loki before he succumbed to sleep.


	5. "You're So Warm"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your words... Such sweetness they hold."  
> "Only for the sweetest man I know." Thor said happily.  
>  \------------------
> 
> Another chapter in one day? What a shock.  
> Enjoy. :)
> 
> Love,  
> M xx

In the middle of the night, he woke with a start, sitting bolt upright.  
Thor felt Loki move and he rubbed his back. "What's wrong?" He muttered.  
"No, no... Just..." He slid out of the bed, standing away from it. "You don't want me to be near you."  
Yes I do Loki..." Thor said as he turned on the light.  
"No... Especially not if HE finds out... Then we'll both be in trouble." He laughed bitterly, running his hands through his hair.  
"Who is he? Father?" Thor asked as he got out of bed and put his arms on Loki's.  
"'Father'... You speak as if he is." Loki lost his smile, and stepped away. "He would kill me, and possibly even hurt you, if he found out about us."  
"Loki, I do not care what he thinks. I will protect you from him." Thor said as he touched Loki again.  
"He is the AllFather, Thor..." He replied, taking short, quick breaths, but not shying away from the touch.  
"And? He maybe the AllFather but I will protect you. Even renounce my title and throne for you." Thor said softly.  
He shook his head. "I am not worth that. You must be heir, and become king, no matter what happens."  
"No Loki... To be with you is what I want most. I don't care about the throne. I never would have taken it." Thor said as he gently pulled Loki to him.  
"But why?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck. "I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night..."  
"That is just your race. That's not who you are. You are smart, confident, clever, and amazing." Thor said as he put his arms around Loki's waist.  
He hummed lightly. "Some say too clever..." He buried his face in Thor's neck.  
"Then you are smarter than I. Brains are always better than brawn." Thor said as he put a hand into Loki's hair.  
"In your case, I don't think I can agree." He replied, leaning into the touch a little.  
"How so? You call me a idiot all the time." Thor chuckled and let Loki lean into him.  
"Out of jest." He smiled, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You know I don't mean it."  
"Of course." Thor smiled and held Loki close.  
"I love you." He mumbled, signing contentedly.  
"I love you too." Thor smiled happily.  
He chuckled, tipping his head back, so he could look up.  
Thor looked down and smiled at his beloved.  
He stretched up, their lips meeting gently.  
Thor leaned down and kissed back tenderly.  
He smiled into it, rising onto his toes.  
Thor kept the kiss light and loving. He pressed his body closer to Loki's and hummed.  
Loki's body tingled at the sensation, a light shiver passing over him.  
Thor put a hand into Loki's hair and tangled it gently.  
"Gently." Loki whispered, before kissing him again.  
"Of course." Thor mumbled back.  
Loki smiled. "I take a long time on my hair."  
"It shows. It's as beautiful as raven's feathers." Thor said before he kissed Loki again.  
Loki smiled, kissing back softly.  
Thor played with Loki's hair a little before walking over to the bed and sitting himself down in the edge.  
Loki smiled, slowly walking towards him, so that he stood in front of him.  
"You really are beautiful Loki."  
He smiled, slightly shy before shifting so that he had his knees on either side of his hips, and was sitting in his lap. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome my most lovely." Thor said as he cupped Loki's cheek.   
He smiled slightly wider. "Your words... Such sweetness they hold."  
"Only for the sweetest man I know." Thor said happily.  
Loki grinned briefly, before taking both of his hands, and hiding his face in Thor's neck.  
Thor tilted his head and let Loki lay on him.  
"You're so warm..."  
"Thank you. You are warm as well."   
"Not as much as you. I'm at a disadvantage from the Jötun in me..."  
"You will be a wonder in summer." Thor chuckled as he played with Loki's hair gently.  
"I'll be your personal cooler." He smiled.  
"Thank you. It gets unbearable sometimes." Thor smiled and ssid honestly.  
"It's because you're so big. You retain heat, better than pretty much everyone... Especially me." He smiled slightly wider.  
"Tis why you always cuddle with me during the winter." Thor smiled and chuckled.  
He let out a short laugh. "Indeed. My true nature demands it so."  
"I will always be your heater for the long winters Loki." Thor smiled and rubbed his back lovingly  
"Good. I don't think I could find another like you." He rested his chin on Thor's shoulder.  
"There are no others like me." Thor said proudly, gently flipping them over so that Loki's back was on the bed.  
Loki chuckled. "I wouldn't want anyone else if there was...”  
Thor smiled and kissed Loki's temple.  
He chuckled lightly, leaning into him.  
Thor smiled and kept his love close.  
"Love you." Loki whispered.  
“Love you more." Thor whispered back.  
He smiled, kissing his neck quickly.  
Thor shivered a little and chuckled.   
Loki slid his hands down Thor's back, scratching his back lightly, and nipping his neck lightly.  
Thor gasped quietly and licked his lips. "What do you wish to do?"  
"It is... I just want to see how far you want to go." Thor said a little huskily.  
Loki hummed, biting a little closer to his ear. "I want you, Thor. I need you..." He whispered.  
"Tell me how." Thor whispered back.  
"Do you need instruction?" He half-chuckled.  
"Nay... Just want you want me to do to you." Thor said huskily.  
"I want you..." Loki swallowed, suddenly a little nervous. "I want you to fuck me."


End file.
